User blog:B1bl1kal/My Missing File Restoration Request
I wish to have one request for any available wiki admins & moderators alike for restoring & reclaiming my specific/certain missing files from my personal following/collection & I'll start adding them to my personalized galleries right away & never to lose track of them no matter what. You have my word. Just 6 files one day @ a time as strongly recommended by my respected long-time online friend Jester of chaos. Please & thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Day 1 *Rose the Hat.jpg (Stephen King's Doctor Sleep) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Rose the Hat **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Rose the Hat, the True Knot tribe's quasi-demonic immortal leader with the power of Shining from the 2013 Stephen King horror novel Doctor Sleep. *The True Knot.jpg (Stephen King's Doctor Sleep) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The True Knot **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The True Knot, A nomadic cult-like tribe of quasi-immortal telepaths of with the power of Shining from the 2013 Stephen King horror novel Doctor Sleep. *The Dragon Heart.jpg (MK: Deception & MK 11) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Dragon Heart **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Dragon Heart (also known as Onaga's Heart, Heart of Onaga, the Dragon King's Heart or the Heart of the Dragon), the legendary Emperor Onaga's preternatural beating heart organ with his power to constantly reanimate the dead during battles from the 2004 chopsocky fighting sci-fan videogame Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Pennywise the Monster.jpg (the IT VR experience thing), **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Pennywise the Monster **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): IT/'Pennywise', a nightmarish child-eating extradimensional fiend who usually takes the form of a dancing circus clown from the 1986 horror novel It by Stephen King and it's virtual experience games based on the novel's 2017-2019 live-action movie adaptions Chapter One and Chapter Two. *Mistress Berkana.jpg (Mega Man Xtreme2) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Mistress Berkana **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Berkana, a witch-styled female Maverick from the 2001 sci-fi videogame Mega Man Xtreme 2. *Del Tha Ghost Rapper.jpg (Gorillaz music videos and and their TV shorts) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Del Tha Ghost Rapper **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Del Tha Ghost Rapper, a ghostly hip-hop artist from the Gorillaz music videos and shorts. Day 2 *Gozer the Destructor.jpg (1984's Ghostbusters) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Gozer the Destructor **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Gozer the Destructor, an ancient shapeshifting Sumerian destruction deity from the 1984 sci-fan comedy movie Ghostbusters. *The Temple of Gozer.jpg (1984's Ghostbusters) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Temple of Gozer **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Temple of Gozer, an ancient extradimensional pyramidal shrine created and presided over by it namesake dark lord known as Gozer the Destructor from the 1984 sci-fan comedy movie Ghostbusters. *The Gozerian Society.jpg (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Gozerian Society **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Cult of Gozer (also known as the Gozer Worshippers and the Gozerian Society), a 20 century American secret cult of religious zealots who worships the Sumerian destruction deity Gozer the Destructor from the 1984 sci-fan comedy movie Ghostbusters and its 2009 sci-fan action-adventure videogame adaption. *The Gozer Worshippers.jpg (1984's Ghostbusters) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Gozer Worshippers **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Cult of Gozer (also known as the Gozer Worshippers and the Gozer), a 20 century American secret cult of religious zealots who worships the Sumerian destruction deity Gozer the Destructor from the 1984 sci-fan comedy movie Ghostbusters and its 2009 sci-fan action-adventure videogame adaption. *Vigo.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Vigo **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Vigo, a ghostly 15th century tyrant with demonic magic from the 1984 sci-fan comedy movie sequel Ghostbusters II. *Lydia the Tattooed Ghost.jpg (Danny Phantom) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Lydia the Tattooed Ghost **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Lydia the Tattooed Ghost, a ghostly goth woman with spikes for hair and her power of tatouazkinesis that brings her freakish body art to life at will from the 2004-2007 sci-fan superhero cartoon show Danny Phantom. Day 3 *The Central Park West.jpg (1984's Ghostbusters) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Central Park West **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): 55 Central Park West (also known as "Spook Central"), a haunted housing city street district and the very site of the occultic towering ziggurat-styled Shandor Building from the 1984 sci-fan comedy movie Ghostbusters. *The Spook Central.jpg (1984's Ghostbusters) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Spook Central **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): 55 Central Park West (also known as "Spook Central"), a haunted housing city street district and the very site of the occultic towering ziggurat-styled Shandor Building from the 1984 sci-fan comedy movie Ghostbusters. *The Mandala.jpg (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Mandala **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Mandala, an ancient Sumerian dark magic that of the power of Gozer the Destructor from the 2009 sci-fan action-adventure videogame Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *The Gozerian Codex.jpg (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Gozerian Codex **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Gozerian Codex, a strange and arcane Sumerian spellbook that holds the teachings and secrets of Gozer the Destructor from the 2009 sci-fan action-adventure videogame Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *The Church of Gozer Songbook.jpg (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Church of Gozer Songbook **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Church of Gozer Songbook, an evil songbook created by the mad Ivo Shandor and used by the sects of the accursed Gozer Worshippers to lure and "convert" others into serving Gozer the Destructor from the 2009 sci-fan action-adventure videogame Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *The Gozerian Alphabet.jpg (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Gozerian Alphabet **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Gozerian Alphabet, the evil Gozer Worshippers' modern day form of communication and summoning derived from ancient Sumerian dialect from the 2009 sci-fan action-adventure videogame Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Day 4 *The Final Laboratory.jpg (Mega Man X4) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Final Laboratory **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Final Laboratory, a secret and ghoulish-looking Maverick laboratory from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *The Final Weapon.jpg (Mega Man X4) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Final Weapon **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Final Weapon, a giant spacestation from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *The Death Flower Spacestation.jpg (Mega Man X4 & it's manga) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Death Flower Spacestation **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Final Weapon, a giant spacestation from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *The Repliforce Throne.jpg (Mega Man X4) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Repliforce Throne **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Repliforce Throne, the General's Repliforce-made throne from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *The Space Colony Eurasia.jpg (Mega Man X5) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Space Colony Eurasia **Gallery description at User:B1bl1kal/Gallery (Evil)y (Evil)|Gallery (Evil)]]: The Space Colony Eurasia, a giant spacestation from the 2000 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X5. *Penelope Spectra.jpg (Danny Phantom) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Penelope Spectra **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Penelope Spectra, an evil ghost from the 2004-2007 sci-fan superhero cartoon show Danny Phantom. Day 5 *Emperor Kotal Kahn.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Emperor Kotal Kahn **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Emperor Kotal Kahn, honorable of the Osh-Tekk people and rightful new ruler of Outworld from the 2015 chopsocky fighting sci-fan videogame Mortal Kombat X. *Sigma.jpg (Red vs. Blue) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Sigma **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Sigma (aka Program Sigma), an evil A.I. computer program from the 2003-2019 comic sci-fi webseries Red vs. Blue. *The Repliforce.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Repliforce **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Repliforce, a military Reploid organization from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *The Repliforce General.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Repliforce General **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The General, a powerful but honorable military leader of the Repliforce organization from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *The Repliforce Colonel.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Repliforce Colonel **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Colonel, Iris' brother and the General's right-hand soldier within the Repliforce organization from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *Spiral Pegasus the Skiver.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Spiral Pegasus the Skiver **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Spiral Pegasus the Skiver, a soldier of the Repliforce army from the 2000 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X5. Day 6 *The Repliforce Memorial Hall.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Repliforce Memorial Hall **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Memorial Hall, the Repliforce military organization's main headqaurters from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. *The Memorial Hall.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore:The Memorial Hall **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Memorial Hall, the Repliforce military organization's main headqaurters from the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4. Day 7 *Tommy the Jerk.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Tommy the Jerk **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil):Tommy, an aggressive jock from 2000 comedy movie Dude, Where's My Car?. *Dai-Satan.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Dai-Satan **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Dai-Satan, a mysterious supernatural dark lord from the 1993-1994 tokusatsu sci-fan superhero show Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. *The Mousers.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Mousers **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Mousers, rodent-like chomping robots designed by the scientific madman Professor Baxter Stockman from the 1984–2014 chopsocky sci-fi superhero comic book franchise Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Day 8 *Dai-Satan.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Dai-Satan **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Dai-Satan, a mysterious supernatural dark lord from the 1993-1994 tokusatsu sci-fan superhero show Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. *The Mousers.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Mousers **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Mousers, rodent-like chomping robots designed by the scientific madman Professor Baxter Stockman from the 1984–2014 chopsocky sci-fi superhero comic book franchise Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Day 9 *Jafar's Snake Staff.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Jafar's Snake Staff **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil):Jafar's Snake Staff, the evil Jafar's magic scepter. *The Missionary.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Missionary **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Missionary, a murderous zealot of The Order. *Jeremy Melton.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Jeremy Melton **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Jeremy Melton, a vindictive killer. *Skarlet.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Skarlet **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Skarlet.jpg, a bloodthirsty kunoichi fighter with the deadly power of Blood Magik. *The T-Virus.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The T-Virus **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The T-Virus.jpg, a deadly bio-chemical virus from the Resident Evil sci-fi/horror survival videogame franchise. Day 10 *The Order of the Sword.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Order of the Sword **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Order of the Sword, a centuries-old religious organization of devil-hunting knights who worships Dante's legendary demon father Sparda as a god from the 2001-2019 supernatural action-adventure hack-n-slash videogame franchise Devil May Cry. *Naga Sotuva.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Naga Sotuva **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Naga Sotuva, a giant sea monster from the 1985-2014 chopsocky sci-fan videogame franchise Ninja Gaiden. Day 11 *Kenny Rogers the Boozebag.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Kenny Rogers the Boozebag **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Kenny Rogers (aka the "Boozebag"), an all-around drunken chubby celebrity with crazy love for alcohol and lovable knack for mischief from the hilarious 1995-2016 sketch comedy TV series MADtv inspired by the 1956-2019 humor magazine MAD. *Yvoone Criddle.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Yvoone Criddle **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Yvoone Criddle, a lazy flamboyant criminal with her monotone voice and a honest but delusional need to justify her misdeeds from the hilarious 1995-2016 sketch comedy TV series MADtv inspired by the 1956-2019 humor magazine MAD. *The Hateocracy.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Hateocracy **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Hateocracy, the late troublemaker Colonel H. Stinkmeaner's gang of fellow hateful elderly people from the popular 2005-2014 adult animated sitcom show The Boondocks inspired by the 1995-2006 syndicated comic strip The Boondocks. Day 12 *Santa Clause.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Santa Clause **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Santa Clause, a nightmarish toymaker from Hell from the movie Santa's Slay. *The Gingerbread Cookies.jpg **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Gingerbread Cookies **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Gingerbread Cookies, seemingly adorable but demented living gingerbread cookies from the 2015 supernatural holiday-themed horror-comedy film Krampus. Category:Blog posts